Life is a song
by Ireth-Kirkland
Summary: [Capitulo 2, ¡Listo!) -Rivaille-san, tienes que irte…- Dijo Eren sentándose en su lugar. Rivaille se levantó con pesadez y atrajo al menor a él en un abrazo. -¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó el mayor / WARNING YAOI/ Contiene yaoi Hard. RIREN PRINCIPALMENTE... Apariciones de Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Conny, Christa, Ymir y otos más...
1. I feel you

_Primera Advertencia_

_El siguiente relato, historia, fanfic o intento barato a las definiciones antes estipuladas, o simplemente, un aborto de una mente retorcida muestra lo siguiente: ¿Quién dice que no existen los monstruos? Eh aquí una muestra clara que todos y cada uno de nosotros posee en su interior; una terrible bestia encerrada en nuestro interior, digno de novelas Lovecraftianas._

_Tan terroríficos y temibles que conllevan distintos rasgos internos._

_Cada uno, carga con sus propios demonios._

_Segunda Advertencia_

_La historia relata la experiencia y –por así decirlo- aventuras de 10 –posiblemente más- universitarios destinados a convivir con los demonios del mundo. Hago observaciones principalmente en ámbitos poco comunes –si claro- ente los jóvenes._

_Tercera y Última Advertencia_

_Sexo, drogas, desnudos, sobredosis, alcohol y posiblemente un trio –o una orgía- Sí no despliegas tu mente o simplemente no encajas en ese tipo de escritura te pido de la manera más amable que busques otra lectura de tu agrado._

_Dedicado Principalmente a mí loca hermana Brenda y su explosión ovárica que está teniendo en este preciso momento. Y también –como no- a todas las personas que me siguen en mi Tumblr y también claro está a TODAS LAS FANS DE RIREN y/o ERERI_

_También en parte debo de darle las gracias a Miki-chan, por incitarme y darme ánimos para hacer la siguiente historia._ /Ñamm te amo hermosa/

_Nota: Cualquier asemejo a la realidad es mera coincidencia; los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen –por desgracia- No intente lo que va a leer a continuación y en los futuros capitulo._

_Segunda nota: No me hago responsable de un posible derrame cerebral por las personas que no soporten ver de esta manera a sus personajes favoritos._

_Comenzó con una epígrafe que escuché en un congreso estudiantil:_

_[…Temperatura de un pito con un hombre inclinado a las 6 de la tarde…]_

_Bueno, ahora si comenzamos:_

Capítulo 1 – I feel You

Era de madrugada; un aire húmedo y frio inundaba de manera solemne a aquella región francesa. Hacía bastante frio pues, la temporada de otoño comenzaba a terminar para dejarle el camino libre al invierno. Las calles; poco a poco, comenzaron a transitarse por los trabajadores tempraneros y uno que otro deportista. En sí, la región parecía un ser vivo a punto de despertar – metafóricamente hablando- Los carros comenzaron a llenar las avenidas junto con los otros medios de transporte. Personas madrugueras comenzaron a cenar las calles por X motivo claro. Los negocios comenzaron a abrir a la par. La gran panadería comenzó a saltar ese delicioso aroma que tanto les gustaba a las personas. Y justo al Este de aquella región. Se encontraba un complejo departamental pegado -curiosamente- a un privado de casas llamado _"Villa Lorien" _construido en andadores. Este lugar, casualmente aún no despertaba del todo. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar y de pronto, casi imperceptible. El sonido de unos tacones chocando contra el suelo se comenzó a ser auditivo.

_Tap Tap, Tap Tap…_

Es ahí donde hace parición nuestro primer y principal personaje. En el andador número 3, en la tercera casa estilo inglaterrense, justo en el segundo piso. Se apreciaba un gran ventanal resguardando con recelo su interior con unas gruesas cortinas. En el interior de aquel cuarto en penumbras, se podían percibir pequeños sonidos que indicaban que alguien dormía plácidamente. Y justo, cuando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes marcó las 6:30 am. La canción de Midnight City de M83 comenzó a salir de la pequeña bocina de una celular despertando principalmente al dueño de aquel aparato. Sus largos y semi-morenos dedos tomaron con pesadez el mismo. Abrió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de "Mikasa". Era una llamada. Bostezó con pesadez.

-Ugh… No contestes.-Habló una voz ajena a él, quien, con flojera se movió de su lugar para conseguir algo de paz.

-Es mi hermana- Dijo el de ojos verdes para luego contestar el teléfono y colocarlo en su oreja.

Llamada: "… [_Ya estoy aquí, se me pasó la hora acordada…Eren, has lo de siempre_]…"

Y la llamada se cortó. Eren apartó el aparato de su oreja y volteó a ver a su acompañante. Los rayos –apenas perceptibles- del sol; comenzaron e filtrarse con pesadez en la cortina iluminando de cierta manera el lugar.

Eren, Un chico alto de 1.70, de 17 años de edad, tez semi-morena, pelo castaño oscuro corto, piel perfecta, confección delgada y músculos marcados, ojos verdes esmeralda, cejas tupidas, labios carnosos y una hermosa sonrisa. Este chico, yacía desnudo en la cama observando a su pequeño amante. Lance Levi Rivaille, un hombre de unos 30 años de eras, que, curiosamente, no coincidía con su apariencia, pues a penas y tenía marcas de mejes – a lo mucho se le notaban unos 20- Su corto cabello negro perfectamente arreglado contrastaban con sus profundos y feroces ojos negro y largas pestañas. Una pequeña y respingada nariz adornaba su tranquila faceta. De confección sumamente delgada y marcada por unos grandes músculos que a Eren simplemente le encantaban. Rivaille, curiosamente tenía 10 centímetros menos que Eren, pero esta falta de estatura la recomenzaba con su bien dotado "amiguito".

Eren lo removió tratando de despertarlo de nueva cuenta. -Rivaille-san, tienes que irte…- Dijo Eren sentándose en su lugar. Rivaille se levantó con pesadez y atrajo al menor a él en un abrazo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó el de pelo negro, Eren le paso su celular y miro con cansancio.

"_6:33_"

Rivaille se levantó rápidamente; Eren por su parte le pasó con delicadez la ropa que definitivamente eran pertenecientes a aquel hombre. Entre esto, el más grande comenzó a vestirse; se colocó sus bóxer, su pantalón vaquero color negro, camisa blanca, chamarra marrón y botas negras. Eren, por su parte, simplemente atinó a ponerse sus calzoncillos y una delicada pero tibia bata. Se dirigió hacia su ventanal y corrió las cortinas para divisar en la planta baja, fuera de la casa; a su hermana Mikasa; su largo cabello negro revuelto indicaba visiblemente una larga y divertida noche, sus grandes y hermosos ojos negros se veían claramente cansados, tenía el rímel corrido y labial seco. Tacones en mano color negro, vestido corto color rojo hasta un cuarto más arriba de sus rodillas, descalza y claramente cansada. Eren la miró con cierto aire de diversión y a la vez de tristeza. Mikasa lo miró eh hizo un ademán de que se diera prisa. Eren volteó a donde su amante para encontrarlo ya cambado; Rivaille soltó un suspiro divertido; Eren se había sonrojado enseguida lo vio. Y es que Rivaille, en verdad era un hombre bastante atractivo; dios sabe sólo cuantas veces debió a ver roto corazones. Eren se sentía de cierta manera –por así decirlo, no es que sea la gran cosa, aunque la verdad sí lo es- bendecido, al estar con una persona como él.

Salió con cautela de su cuarto intentando calmarse un poco además tenía como fin llegar a la habitación de sus padre. Abrió la puerta de los mismos; checo y verificó. Aún permanecían dormidos. Cerró la puerta con cautela y se abrió paso de nueva cuenta hacia su habitación y con una ademan le indico a Rivaille que era libre de irse. Juntos, bajaron las escaleras tratando de no hacer bastante ruido, Eren abrió la puerta principal –visiblemente cerrada con llave-. De las afueras Mikasa entró con cierto temblor en su andar, hacía bastante frío; saldó a los otros y sin más subió las escaleras con el fin de asearse un poco.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?- Preguntó Rivaille. Eren, sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó literalmente pobre el de los ojos feroces acortando la distancia uniéndose en un largo, pasional y excitante beso. El pelinegro colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Eren casi al punto de que podían tocar de cierta manera los firmes glúteos del castaño. Tras varios momentos de jadeos y una guerra interna de lengüetazos se separaron con lentitud.

-Pronto.- Contestó Eren a la pregunta anterior apartándose con lentitud de Rivaille. –Llámame- Ordenó el más grande cruzando el andador y tomar entre sus manos una gran y poderosa motocicleta deportiva color negro. Se colocó el casco, tomó las llaves de su chaqueta, prendió la misma y arrancó para luego retirarse de allí. Eren despidió con la mano a su amante; un ligero sonrojo se alcanzaba a desviar en sus pequeñas mejillas.

-Así que… Ese es Rivaille ¿Eh?- Preguntó Mikasa desde la entrada recargada en el marco de la puerta arreglado la corbata de su uniforme estudiantil; que, sencillamente consistía en una falda color crema, camisa blanca corbata negra y sudadera negra con el emblema de la universidad "Légion du Sud" (Legión del sur) que era un par de alas monótonas y bicolor, una ala de color blanco y la otra color azul. Cada una, entrelazada con la otra. Cuando al fin terminó de acomodar aquel objeto dirigió la vista hacia su hermano; sonrió para sus adentros. Eren se veía muy feliz. Eren por su parte descubrió de mala gana, que Mikasa con tan sólo un poco de agua y jabón en su cara se veía completamente "decente" a pesar de a ver tenido una noche de locos.

-Burro- Dijo ella. Eren infló los cachetes, Mikasa tenía esa forma de decirle; tan peculiar e irritante. –Es atractivo- Volvió a decir. A Eren, literalmente se le iluminó la cara tras aquel comentario; era demasiado raro que ella dijese ese tipo de cosas. De alguna manera sentía que ella le daba de cierta manera su aprobación. Fue entonces cuando una tercera voz femenina se hizo presente.

-¿Quién es atractivo? Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos hermanos. Era su madre Carla Jaeger. Una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, quizás menos; ella tenía el cabello largo castaño; siempre atado perfectamente a una coleta larga baja, preferente al lado derecho; ojos cafés. Figura delgada, cejas tupidas como las de Eren, de estatura media y arrugas por debajo de sus ojo. Eren respingó ante esto, no quería decirle a su madre que alguien que le doblaba la edad –irónicamente- había dormido con él la noche anterior. Ni mucho menos quería mencionare qe era un hombre; se mordió el labio interior. Su preferencia sexual seguía siendo en total ajena a sus padres. No quería decepcionarlos. No es que él mismo se repudiara por su sexualidad, no. Al contrario. Pero como la mayoría de los padres, sus padres eran bastante conservadores. Mikasa notó el repentino desánimo de su hermano mayor. – Nada mamá, comentábamos el libro de literatura que tenemos que leer. El protagonista, es bastante atractivo. – Inventó la de pelo negro. Su madre sonrió cálidamente. Todo lo que Mikasa decía era bastante creíble para su madre. Pues nunca hacia algo que molestara de sobremanera sus padres; claro. Todo eso gracias a Eren, quien le ayudaba a que nunca se metiera en peligro o por ende en problemas. Mikasa era alguien tranquila, seria y siempre se divertía en su manera. Cosa contraria a Eren, pues era impulsivo con todas las personas que lo sacaban de quicio, impertinente e incluso alguien que no medía sus acciones. A pesar de eso, Eren podía ser bastante tierno y mansito, cariñoso, paciente y muy agradable.

Su madre salió de la casa acomodando su bata de dormir, abrazándose a misma para reprimir el creciente frío que su cuerpo comenzó a coger. Se colocó a un lado de Eren y acaricio la corta melena del chico. – Te levantase temprano hoy. ¿Despiertas a Armin?- Dijo y preguntó, Eren reacciono antes esa pregunta y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ah salido ya? – Volvió a preguntar. Eren negó y decidió llamar en un largo grito al chico de iris azules. -¡ARMIN!- El silencio se hizo presente y luego de varios momentos la ventana derecha de la planta baja, con cierto aire de pesadez comenzó a abrirse. De ella una melena con corte de hongo largo color rubio comenzó a asomarse de la misma. Armin Arlert, un chico bastante inteligente pero muy pequeño de estatura. Él, al igual que Eren y Mikasa compartía su misma edad, 17 años. Tez pálida, ojos – como anteriormente eh dicho- azul índigo, largas fina y una pequeña boca rojiza. –Buenas Eren.- Saludó el de iris azules, Eren se dirigió a él con prisa. -¿Por qué te has despertado tan temprano?- Preguntó Armin saludando a su mejor amigo.

-Rivaille…- Contestó el moreno. A Armin se le heló la piel; casualmente conocía bastante bien a aquel hombre de pelo negro. Pues, a su asesora de Química; Hanji Zoe, fue anteriormente compañera de universidad del antes dicho. Se conocieron de manera curiosa, Armin estaba completamente hipnotizado en la clase de la maestra Zoe. Y entonces entró, abriendo la puerta de un portazo en medio de la clase, entrando con paso decidido y rudo. Se colocó frente a ella y lanzó justo en su escritorio una especie de paquete.

-Cambia por favor, la dirección de tu hogar. Estoy harto de recibir este tipo de cosas.- Dijo con severidad. Armin, claramente, se le notaba cierta chispa de cólera. Estos, relampagueaban con creciente enojo, pero luego, escuchó la hermosa risa de Hanji reírse del hombre que anteriormente había lanzado aquel paquete sobre su escritorio y eso hizo que se relajara. Hanji era una mujer alta, de tez semi-morena, parecida a la de Eren, ojos cafés, nariz afilada, labios tiernos. Ella también era bastante delga, su pecho mostraba unos grandes y firmes senos. Tenía el pelo largo color café; pero siempre acostumbraba a atarla en una coleta alta de callo. Sus hermosos ojos se complementaban con unos delgados y con cierto aumento para su cansada vista.

-Vamos Rivaille, que no te moleste esto; eres tan amable por venir hasta aquí y entregarme esto. – Dijo la mujer tomando a aquel hombrecillo por los hombros, girarlo en su propio eje y encaminarlo a la salida. –O-oi'- Repicó el de pelo negro. Pero Hanji, simplemente lo ignoró y saco al de ojos profundos de su aula de clase. Armin simplemente; no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando. Hanji, en su ámbito laboral era una persona decidida –De cierta manera obsesiva- con su trabajo.-

-Nos vemos luego Rivaille.- Dijo Hanji con su cierto tono cantado y sin más, cuando vio al hombre fuera de su aula cerró la puerta.

_¡CLAP!_

-¿Irás a un lugar antes de la escuela? – Preguntó Eren haciendo que Armin volverá a la realidad. -¿Eh?- Preguntó Armin, no pudo escuchar bien a su amigo por pensar en cómo había conocido al mayor. – Que si irás a un lugar antes de la escuela…- Repitió Eren.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar? – Preguntó Armin. Eren sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el menor; literalmente entró a la casa del mismo por la ventana. La risa de su adre si hizo presente y pudo notar que la misma entraba junto con su hermanastra a hacer cualquier cosa a su propia casa.

-Invítame a comer; no puedo andar bien y no quiero que mi madre lo note.- Dijo Eren silenciosamente; Armin rió. –Uh… entonces lo hicieron- Dijo Armin sonriente.

-¿Y?…-Prosiguió el rubio mirado de manera insinuante al de cielos esmeraldas. La cara de perplejidad de Eren era épica; era una mezcla entre pánico, nerviosismo, miedo, enojo y cierto toque de malicia. Armin alzó una ceja; el sólo pensar en Eren siendo duramente sometido por aquel hombre malhumorado; besándolo, devorándolo y penetrándolo lo hacía pensar mucho, demasiado. Al contrario de Eren, Armin era completamente heterosexual pero simplemente no podía evitar divagar respecto al incremento reciente en la actividad sexual de Eren. Y es que desde que Rivaille y Eren se conocieron; no había fin de semana que se salvara de los grandes gemidos de placer provenientes de los dos dichos. Y claro, no es que le molestara eso, al contrario si ese pequeño hombre amargado le hacia sentir bien. Entonces, Bienvenido.

Invitó con alegría a su amigo a pasar a su comedor, en él se podía apreciar el desayuno ya hecho, Armin siempre se despertaba muy temprano.

Para alguien que vivía solo, se podía que le iba bastante bien. Sus padres pescaron un trabajo en el que se les pedía viajar mucho, Armin simplemente decidió quedarse en Francia a concluir sus estudios. Eren, para ser sincero pasaba la gran mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Armin, no había quien le dijese algo o lo regañase ni nada; a pesar de que el rubio no se encontrase en su casa. Sinceramente Armin pasaba este hecho por alto, no le molestaba para nada; de hecho, le agradaba de cierta manera encontrar a Eren dormido en su pieza. Sonrió por eso y juntos comenzaron a comer. Poco después se les unió Mikasa.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Armin?- Preguntó la pelinegra pasandole un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, un camisa negra; chamarra blanca con bonete y botines negros a su ahora devorador hermano. Eren las aceptó; Armin por su parte les pasó un plato de papas fritas a la híbrida; -su papá era americano, su madre japonesa, según los dueños del orfanato.- Mikasa las aceptó y comió algunas. - Nada nuevo Mikasa. – Entradas las 7:30; eren, al fin ya cambiado con lo que Mikasa le había dado salieron fuera del hogar de Armin y con una gran sonrisa la madre de Mikasa y Eren les esperaba fuera de la casa para entregarles a ambos sus respectivas mochilas, salieron del andador rumbo a fuera del privado para esperar el camión.

-¿Por qué traes puesto el uniforme Mikasa?- Preguntó Eren. – Tengo práctica de porristas- Contestó haciendo la seña para que el autobús les diera parada; pagaron y subieron al mismo transporte. Eren sostenía fuertemente la mano de Armin; por alguna razón hoy se sentía muy agitado de lo normal; aún podía sentir el profundo aroma propio de Riville impregnado en su piel.

Durante el recorrido, Eren comenzó a hacer memoria respecto a lo que había pasado la noche anterior; como Rivaille lo devoró de manera tan lenta, pero a las vez tan rápida. Como acarició cada centímetro de su ser; como lamió, chupó y mordió aquellos lugares que sencillamente lo volvían loco. El cómo sin más o hizo suyo y logró hacerlo sentir completo. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejilla volteó a ver el reflejo de su ser en aquel vidrio transparente. Y casi con sorpresa divisó varias marcas rojizas atentes en su cuello y pecho; no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Y es que para ser sincero; Rivaille era un persona completamente maravillosa; era amable a su modo; algo iracundo pero tranquilo; además, era bastante inteligente y muy sencillo. Podía tener momentos románticos, incluso rosando lo tierno Era cierto que su faceta tenía ese aire de cólera e ira, pero eso solo era por los grandes problemas y preocupaciones que alguna vez tuvo – o tenía actualmente- Rivaille tenía una licenciatura en lenguas extranjera; hablaba Inglés, Español, Italiano y Japonés. Pero actualmente trabajaba como escritor independiente y era integrante de una banda que había tomado bastante popularidad recientemente, su nombre era "Our Skins" siendo él el vocalista de la misma.

Eren y Rivaille se habían conocido de una manera capciosa y fugas; algo que simplemente se dio por casualidad. Pero, para ellos fue una detonación en sus cuerpos. Ambos, estaban destinados a tenerse el uno al otro, o al menos eso fue lo que ellos pensaron.

_¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es esto?_

_Eren caminaba rumbo a un restaurante-bar llamado "Burn in love" que era muy popular entre los jóvenes universitarios por la excelente sazón, el buen ambiente y la excelente música. Eren caminaba con prisa pues ya iba tarde para encontrarse con sus amigos. Jean, unc hico de su misma edad, un poco más alto que Eren; rubio de cierta manera; pero corto rapado de la nuca; ojos semi-rasgados; piel clara, sonrisa enorme. Jean tenía una personalidad un poco rara, rosando lo bipolar. También estaba Connie; un chico pequeño de 18 años de grandes alegrías. Ojo grandes color café, cabellera rapada; tez morena y dueño de una gran y divertida personalidad._

_Sasha, la novia de Connie; esta chica era muy extraña; incluso se podía decir que estaba ida –mentalmente hablando- Físicamente; Sasha era alguien alta y delgada, demasiado. Tenía ojos café claro bastante grandes. Largas pestañas, tez clara; pequeños labios y una hiperactiva personalidad. Eran ellos 3 incluyendo a Armin y Mikasa los que lo esperaban en el bar._

_Llegó a aquel lugar más tarde que temprano; y, sin más entró al mismo; en él se podía escuchar una popular canción en las Europas "Get Lucky – Daft Punk"; forzó un poco la vista; pues el lugar tenía ese ambiente oscuro y a penas iluminado por luces neón; había por todas partes pinturas de grandes artistas; The Beatles, The Doors, Janis Joplin, Led Zeppelin, The who; etc. Grandes mesas y un excelente servicio. Subió hacia la terraza y al fin los pudo encontrar. Saludo y los otros simplemente atinaron a regañar al más chico: se dio cuenta que aún no tomaban pedido; por lo que procedió a disculparse; el mesero llegó y Jean gritó a los cuatro vientos._

_-¡ABRAN LA CUENTA, QUE SEA CORRIDA!- Conny, Sasha y Mikasa soltaron un largo grito de alegría y aquel loco fin de semana dio inicio._

_Comenzaron a beber y botanear tranquilamente; disfrutando de la música y de los torpes comentarios que hacían todos. Poco a poco; las personas comenzaron a llegar. No al grado de estar lleno; pero si lo suficiente como para que fuese imposible ir al baño. Las horas y las bebidas comenzaron a correr afectando un poco el sistema nervioso de los jóvenes. 3 horas pasaron con exactitud dando las 12 de la noche; Jean con sus "encantos" - internos- apresó a Mikasa en una de las paredes cercanas a su mesa. Mikasa – Visiblemente ebria- charlaba con él por mero ocio; Sasha bailaba en la pista junto a Conny, ellos claramente estaban más en el cielo que en la tierra y Armin hacía fila con desesperación al baño. En cuanto a Eren, el veía con interés la pista de baile._

_Entonces, en un pequeño eh insípido instante; las luces color neón cambiaron a un calor azulado, el tiempo se detuvo y hubo un cambio de música repentino; comenzó a zona con esplendor y majestuosidad un Hit hecho en centro América que había trascendido fronteras y que, a Eren simplemente le encantaba._

_Eres de Café Tacuva_

_Al escuchar las primeras sinalefas de la melodía; poco a poco, los bellos de su cuerpo de erizaron con emoción; justo y sencillo. Un éxtasis lo invadió mandándolo al cielo para acariciar el nirvana._

_Pero entonces, fue cuando todo se fue sencillamente al carajo._

_Unos fuertes brazos los tomaron con fuerza tirándolo al suelo; esto provoco que reaccionara y su nirvana concluyera para que toda su visión se concentrara en aquello gran hombre que con deseo relamió sus enormes labios y apresara sus labios con los de Eren. La visión de Eren se cegó en ese punto, su mente se bloqueó, estaba en shock. Todo se volvió negro y silencioso; se sentía sofocado. Un ligero mordisco en su labio fue el detonante de que sus sentidos volvieron a él en un santiamén. Sollozó… Aquel; aquel había sido su primer beso, aquel sin duda había sido su primer beso._

_Primero beso, Primero beso, Primero beso_

_-¡EREN!- Se escuchó el grito de Mikasa llamándolo._

_-¡Hijo de puta!- Habló una voz tan profunda; tan ronca; tan acostumbrada a hablar con determinación. Eren dejó de sentir la presión que sofocaban a sus labio, dejando como afrodisíaco un aroma y sabor profundo a Vodka. Se asqueo. Su vista seguía sin visión; pero una única lágrima fue la que resbaló por su globo ocular derecho. Se quedó inmóvil, inerte, tumbado en el suelo. Con los ojos bien abiertos y escuchando débilmente un gran escándalo y la canción anteriormente mencionada siendo fondo de aquel desastre._

_Vasos cayendo, Mikasa gritando "Eren", persecución, ira, golpes mujeres ajenas gritando y entonces. La paz._

_-Eren… ¡Eren!- Se escuchó, una voz cálida lo tomo por las mejillas y lo supo, aquella era Mikasa, su vista comenzó a volver y rectificó con la misma que efectivamente era Mikasa quien lo llamaba. La de pelo negro abrazó a su hermano aliviada, pues el brillo característico de los ojos de Eren comenzó a volver a él. Con lentitud logró ponerse en pie. Había mucha gente mirándolo, rodeándolo, queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba._

_-¿Qué paso…?- Preguntó. Logró ver las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros mirarse entre sí._

_-Lo que pasa es que un hombre se abalanzó sobre ti y perdiste el conocimiento, pero un joven, un chico… lo quitó de encima de ti y comenzó a golpearlo. Se veía bastante enojado… incluso rompieron una mesa… el personal de seguridad intervino y ahora mismo los están sacando del local. – Explicó Armin apuntando hacía las escaleras del lugar. Eren miro hacía el lugar apuntado por su amigo y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un hombre de porte serio, pelo negro, delgado, de mirada profunda y llamativa. Nariz respingada y unos labios curvados contrarios a una sonrisa. Aquel; aquel hombre… estaba bajando las escaleras siendo escoltado por los meseros de lugar… bajaba las escaleras con lentitud y Eren simplemente no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Aquella persona era la dueña de aquella voz tan gruesa y firme que había creído escuchar…_

_Armin lo jaló por la manga para dirigirse a su mesa y tomar asiento pero Eren, a pesar de caminar rumbo a la mesa su vista seguía en tascada en aquel lugar. En aquellas escaleras. No quería dejar de verlo; a pesar de que ya hacía tiempo que el de ojos profundos había bajado de la terraza, Eren lo sentía, lo sentía cerca… y se lo arrebataban. Si había algo en lo que Eren se sintiera completamente anonadado era cuando la determinación lo invadía. Y aquí era el cazo._

_Quería conocerlo…_

_Zafó el agarre de Armin y corrió rumbo a las escalera, las bajo y buscó entre las gente para encontrarse con el de nuevo, buscó y buscó, pero no podía identificarlo._

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Se encaminó a la salida tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud de personas. Y justo cuando logró salir del lugar una canción que le gustaba bastante comenzó a sonar. "I feel you – Depeche mode" y sin más comenzó a correr. Corrió y corrió tratando de encontrarlo, quería verlo, quería sentirlo… si no… ¿Qué sentido le podría interpretar a esa sensación de hambre que impulsaba a su corazón hambriento? Atravesó con rapidez un gran puente hasta que lo vio, ahí, recargado en la barda del mismo puente fumando un gran cigarro. Paró su marchar encontrándose por lo menos unos 5 metros retirados de él. Su respiración agitada fue la que hizo que aquel hombre volteara a donde él y sus miradas hicieran contacto. Colisionaron y se desnudaron…_

Continuara…


	2. Black Betty

¿Cómo señalar el hecho de que me tardé SIGLOS en actualizar el capítulo 2? Simpe –Y no me odien- enfermé un poco, la universidad me lo impedía, tuve una recaída emocional, tuve una ruptura "amorosa" y la ociosidad me ganaba.

Fin.

Algunas palabras de la autora:

Primero tengo que hacer unos agradecimientos TITÁNICOS a todas las personas que se detuvieron un poco a darle una leída a mi historia y además, dejarme un lindo REVIEW; En verdad se los agradezco con todo mi corazón. Y por lo que veo parece que mi pequeño experimento les ha gustado –Y no se preocupen, ahora que estoy de vacaciones van a tener mucho capítulos- y eso me alegra de sobre manera. Y si, sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar pero como ya lo había dicho en el "párrafo" anterior –si es que a "eso" se le puede decir párrafo- tuve unas cuantas cuestiones personales que simplemente no me permitían seguir con esto. Pero, ¡Vaya! de alguna manera mi yo interno gritaba a los cuatro vientos: "IRETH NO SEAS PEN*EJA, TIENES QUE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA ¿QUÉ NO DECÍAS QUE NO ERAS PARA NADA FLOJA? ¡MUEVE TU ENORME TRASERO!" Y así… (Suspiro) perdonen la demora.

No fue hasta ahora que, hoy 09 de diciembre del 2013 me tomé una bebida muy irritante llamada "mezcal" y dije ¿Por qué no escribir en estado de ebriedad? Y aquí estoy, y si… pueden decirme muchas cosas respecto a el hecho de esto, pero siendo sincera es solamente un experimento que estoy haciendo conmigo misma.

Sin más que decir, comenzó con un epígrafe de una película que por el momento no recuerdo el nombre:

_[…"Muy bien mi amor, bésame, bésame como a un sapo en un cuento de hadas"…]_

Ahora si comenzamos:

Capítulo 2 – "Black Betty"

El sonido de aquel motor fuera de su casa comenzaba a palpitar en su cabeza. Era como si en vez de a ver aspirado cocaína hubiera aspirado millones de hormigas y estas mismas, comenzaran a comerle su cerebro. Se levantó con pesadez de su cama, todo le daba vueltas. Quizás había tomado demasiado la noche anterior. Quizás… Pero eso no entraba en su dialecto… ¿O sí? Demonios, no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre la noche anterior. Paseo sus cansados ojos por la habitación ¿Si era su habitación… verdad? Sí… Ahí estaba la mesilla de noche de caoba que su querido amigo Erwin le había regalado hace ya dos navidades pasadas, también la televisión de plasma y su ropero. Bien, ahora… ¿Dónde estaban sus cigarrillos? Paseó otra vez su mirada por el lugar ¿Dónde estaba Eren? Se levantó de su cama algo tembloroso; y aclaró su mente lo mejor que pudo.

_-"Bien. Primero lo primero; Prendo la luz, maldigo mi resaca, busco a Eren, busco mis cigarrillos, voy por un café y… quizás; Quizás Eren y yo cojamos un poco"- _Pensó acariciando sus cienes en busca del interruptor.

Palpó la pared un poco con el fin de encontrar el interruptor; Cuando le identificó, hizo un ligero movimiento para que la luz llegara a la habitación. Cerró los ojos cabreado por aquella manera tan cruel de despertarse a sí mismo. Luego de unos momentos abrió los ojos con lentitud. Si bien sus ojos ya lucían lo suficientemente demacrados, ahora estaban mucho peor. Cuando logró adaptarse a la luz de aquel foco sus ojos se concentraron en un pequeño eh insípido detalle: Había alguien durmiendo en su cama. Bien, eso respondía su duda respecto al desaparecido Eren. Parpadeo un poco y talló sus ojos con desdén maldiciendo todo. Ahora le estaban dando arcadas, camino rumbo al baño; tenía que posponer algunos planes, ahora tenía una cosa primordial que hacer: Echar todo el alcohol que aún estaba en su estómago. Abrió el baño con pocos ánimos, se sorprendió al encontrar la luz encendida.

-¿Uh?- Soltó extrañado.

Luego, sus ojos se centraron en un punto fijo de la pieza. Ahí, en el frio piso de aquel blanco baño yacía el cuerpo inerte de Eren. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; ¿Qué estaba pasando? Corrió rumbo al menor y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, ¡¿Pero qué mierdas?! No entendía nada.

-¡Oi' Eren!- Habló Levi severamente sacudiendo de todas las maneras posibles al menor; pero lo único que obtenía como respuesta eran facetas de desagrado del menor. Soltó un suspiro de alivio; Eren estaba bien, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

–Déjame…-voy ah- Dijo Eren levantándose de golpe.

Levi le miró extrañado, no comprendía absolutamente nada; Acto seguido, Eren comenzó a gatear por el baño rumbo al escusado. Estando ahí lo único que pudo hacer fue echar todo lo que su cuerpo absolutamente no necesitaba. Rivaille le miro con cara de poco amigos; Bien, ahora su baño era un desastre. Bueno, tratándose de Eren, seguro lo limpiaría cuando él se sintiera un poco mejor, caminó rumbo al chico para al final colocarse en canclillas y acariciar la espalda del chico.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó.

Eren sorbió un poco los fluidos que comenzaban a escurrir por su nariz y negó un poco tomando aire para así; Volver una vez más el estómago. Rivaille acarició la cabeza del chico, de verdad que no sabía retener el alcohol.

–No me mires, espérame afuera.- Dijo Eren con respiración agitada.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro levantándose de su lugar para luego salir del baño. Camino rumbo a su cama pero notó que pateo algo en el suelo. Miró el piso; _"Bien, ahí están mis cigarrillos"_. Pensó recogiendo la cajetilla del suelo, saco un cigarrillo y lo colocó en su labios. Busco su encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón y prendió el cigarrillo inhalando el exquisito tabaco que viajó rumbo a sus pulmones. Bien, el asunto de sus cigarrillos estaba resuelto; Ahora se sentía más relajado, caminó rumbo a su cama y se hecho en las misma recostándose en la cabecera, miró a su lado y retiró las cobijas un poco para encontrar a una durmiente Mikasa.

_-"¡¿Y tú que mierdas haces aquí?!"-_ Pensó volviendo a cubrir el rostro de la joven.

Se llevó una mano a su cien, bien… ahora estaba un poco cabreado. Con Mikasa aquí, no podría coger en paz con Eren como dios manda. Bueno, no es como si se fuese a aprovechar de Eren ahora que estaba totalmente delicado. Entre cerro los ojos un poco.

-"_Bueno, él se lo merece… siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana y nunca se mide con el alcohol."-_ Abrió los ojos y se abofeteó mentalmente.

Él estaba en las mismas que Eren, – Oh peor- si había alguien que debía actuar de manera adulta tenía que ser él. Aspiró un poco de su cigarrillo, Na' mejor después, estaba muy cansado para estar lidiando con este par de niños. Mientras esperaba a Eren; Se puso a meditar a cerca de lo que pudo a ver pasado la noche anterior. Era cierto que los padres de Eren se habían ido a un viaje de trabajos, era cierto que Eren había llegado a la mitad de una presentación de su grupo y también era cierto que habían descubierto algo a cerca de Mikasa –Que por el momento no lograba recordar- que sus padres no tomarían para nada bien. Bueno, no es como si ese asunto le incumbiese mucho. Pero… ¡vamos! Era la hermana de su compañero-amante-novio, no podía dejarlo solo con esa clase de problemas.

Pasaron los minutos y al final Eren salió del baño, estaba bastante pálido. Levi soltó una risa corta, se veía totalmente inocente de esa manera. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas totalmente cristalinos, su tez delicada, su cabello revuelo…

_-"Cautivador…"- _pensó.

Eren infló sus cachetes un poco molesto por aquella reacción de Levi, bueno… no es que fuese su culpa por sentirse muy mal; Él y el alcohol simplemente no se llevaban. Tenía que ser maduro y no reprocharle absolutamente nada al pelinegro, cada quien era responsable de sus propias acciones. Con sus manos temblorosas "peinó" –De cierta manera- sus castañas hebras y secó las pequeñas lágrimas que apenas y se divisaban en sus grandes ojos. No quería ser una molestia para Levi.

Se acercó al mayor y Levi solo atinó a depositar un beso en la frente del chico. Eren simplemente atinó a cerrar sus ojos algo sonrojado.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Eren señalando el bulto que yacía a un lado de Levi.

–Es tu hermana.- Respondió.

Eren se ruborizó un poco más; Quizás apenado por el hecho de que su hermana fue presente de las locuras que eran capases de hacer tanto él como Levi. Suspiró un poco, no tenía por qué preocuparse… después de todo, estaban hablando de Mikasa. Ella no sería capaz de juzgarle o acosarle ¿Verdad? … comenzó a reírse para luego caminar a donde Mikasa. Se sentía como una completo estúpido por dudar en la lealtad de su hermana. Echó a un lado la cobija para mirarla un poco, después se hincó a su lado.

–Mika, Ne'… Mika- Llamó dulcemente Eren a Mikasa. La joven abrió un poco sus ojos.

-¿E-Eren?- Pregunto más para sus adentros que para él nombrado.

Eren hizo un ademán para que Mikasa se moviera un poco, -lo cual obtuvo al instante- con el fin de que él pudiera recostarse a su lado; Justo como cuando eran pequeños… Eren se escabullía de entre las suaves cobijitas de su pieza a la mitad de la noche con el fin de colarse en la pequeña camita de Mikasa con el fin de no dormir en soledad; Él siempre quiso una hermanito o hermanita, alguien con quien compartir grandes travesuras y aventuras. Mas sin embargo su madre desarrolló quistes los cuales le impedían volver a embarazarse. Después de unos cuantos meses sus padres adoptaron a la pequeña Mikasa quien; al instante, se convertiría en alguien de eterno cariño por parte de Eren.

Estando junto a ella sólo atinó a besar su frente y acurrucarse con el fin de dormir.

–Te apesta la boca- Dijo Mikasa entre sueños y Eren rio un poco.

Levi por su parte los miraba de mala gana; Pero bueno, no es como si eso estuviera mal, al contrario parecía ser un momento bastante tierno entre hermanos; De esos que solamente los hermanos entienden. Se levantó y los cobijó con el fin de que no pasaran frio. Les dejaría dormir todo lo que quisieran, después de todo, era sábado por la mañana…

Su Teléfono móvil de Levi comenzó a sonar con una peculiar melodía que su grupo muy a menudo rendía tributo "Sex on fire de Kings of león".

-Ch'- Chasqueó la lengua.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y miró el número; Mas sin embargo, no logró reconocerlo. Apagó la luz de la habitación y salió de la misma cerrando la puerta con cautela. Luego contesto el teléfono.

/-Si, _Diga. – Habló. -¿Es usted Lance Rivaille?- Se escuchó una voz totalmente ajena a sus memorias. –Sí, soy yo.- Respondió. –Señor Rivaille, hablamos del Hospital General "DeLarge" tenemos un paciente que debe recoger, su nombre es Hanji Zoe ¿Puede confirmar su asistencia?- Dijo aquella voz. A Levi le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. –Claro.- Dijo y la llamada terminó./_

Apartó el aparato de su oreja y acto seguido se llevó una mano a su cabeza. ¿Ahora que carajos había hecho? Hanji… de verdad que no la entendía. Bajó las escaleras algo apurado, entró a su amplia cocina con el fin de tomar algunas aspirinas para detener su creciente dolor de cabeza, luego lavó su cara en el fregadero intentando despejarse un poco, caminó a la sala y tomó sus botas –las cuales reposaban en la entrada de su departamento- las abrochó, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y casa junto con una caliente chamarra de cuero que reposaba en el perchero de la entrada y salió de su departamento. Ahora su principal objetivo era saber que chingados había hecho Hanji ahora. Y, porque estaba en el hospital. Bajó por el elevador de aquel conjunto departamental rumbo al estacionamiento. Reconoció a su querida "Tarí" –Un apodo que la misma Hanji le había puesto- roja deportiva y la montó. Divagó su mente un poco pensando en lo que le pudo a ver pasado a Hanji y sin más arrancó las misma saliendo del conjunto departamental a toda prisa.

Al llegar al Hospital, parqueó su moto con cuidado y entró al mismo dirigiéndose a la recepción.

-Estoy aquí por Hanji Zoe. –Dijo. La enfermera que estaba allí le miró de una manera un tanto extraña –_"Si perra, estoy hecho una mierda ¿Podrías darte prisa?"-_ Pensó mirando como procedía a hojear algunos cuadernillos.

– Oh- señor Rivaille, por supuesto. ¿Está aquí para llevarse a Hanji Zoe, verdad?- Preguntó la joven enfermera.

– Si pero, ¿Podía decirme qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Levi un poco más calmado.

–Nada grabe señor, tan sólo una ruptura en su brazo derecho- Respondió con dulzura.

-¿Razón?- Volvió a Preguntar Levi.

–Fue arrollada.- Respondió.

–Oh…- Soltó. - _"Con que te atropellaron estúpida loca cuatro ojos… bueno te lo tienes bien merecido, espero que el golpe te pueda hacer un poco más cuerda…"-_Pensó.

–Espere unos 30 minutos en lo que termina de bañarse ¿Está bien? Está en el piso 5 habitación 705. Ahora mismo la doy de alta, si gusta puede subir para ver cómo está su esposa. –Dijo la enfermera con una enorme sonrisa.

Bien, ese chiste fue bastante malo.

-Oh- ella sabe bañarse sola. –Respondió Levi mirando sarcásticamente a la joven para luego salir del Hospital.

Se sentó sobre Tarí mirando su celular, era bastante tarde "2:20 pm" ¿Cuánto había dormido? No recordaba nada… Notó que tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada así que procedió a leerlo.

_[[…"¿Qué pasó con mi pastelito?"…]] Hanji zoe._

Eso decía, frunció el ceño mirando la hora de envío, exactamente hace 4 horas; ¿Pastelito? No entendía, miró la fecha y fue allí cuando comprendo el porqué del mensaje.

Era el cumpleaños de aquella loca cuatro ojos.

Rodó los ojos metiendo sus manos en su bolcillo intentando sacar algo de dinero. Buscó y buscó y sólo pudo encontrar 5 dólares con 75 centavos. Bueno, era mejor que nada; Por las prisas había olvidado su billetera, caminó rumbo a una tienda cercana y salió con una pequeña caja de donas y dos cafés. A Hanji le gustaban mucho las donas. Así que no tenía por qué reprocharle el por qué "donas" en vez de "Pastelito". Entró al hospital rumbo a la habitación de Hanji, abrió la puerta de la habitación y fue recibido por un largo abrazo, parpadeó un poco y reconoció la melena castaña de la mayor.

–Cariño que bueno que viniste. –Dijo Hanji separándose de Levi.

Por su parte Levi, le miró con asco. Aún no se acostumbraba a recibir cariño de aquella mujer… "no mucho" pero no quería reconocer que Hanji era alguien bastante importante para él. Cosa completamente estúpida, pues el hecho de ir por ella a pesar de su tremenda cruda quería decir mil cosas.

–Tú sígueme la corriente. –Susurró Hanji apretando el hombro de Levi con su brazo "bueno".

Levi la miró extrañado, ¿Qué le siguiera la corriente? Quizás ella había inventado algo con respecto a ellos dos: Ahora entendía porque aquella enfermera se había referido hacia Hanji como su "esposa", bueno no tenía por qué preocuparse de eso. No es como si tuviese que actuar como el fiel y amoroso esposo que "supuestamente" Hanji visualizaba. Miró al joven doctor con algo de enojo; dándole a entender que Hanji era de su propiedad.

-Muy amable doctor, este es mi esposo Levi; Ahora si nos disculpa queremos un momento a solas.- Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta y sin más, el doctor salió. Hanji soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta.

–Eso estuvo cerca…- Dijo exhalando con alivio.

Levi miró el brazo enyesado de Hanji y giró los ojos, ya nada podía sorprenderle; Hanji estaba loca.

–Te traje el desayuno, Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo dejando los cafés y las rosquillas en la cama.

– Urra…- volvió a exclamar sin ánimos. Hanji le miró y parpadeó. Luego sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de espesas lágrimas.

–Levi…- Chilló y se acercó al mayor posando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Levi palpando la espalda de la mujer.

–Mike es un idiota… - Dijo entre sollozos. Ah- conque eso era, acarició el suelto cabello de Hanji, su relación con Mike desde hace tiempo que iba por los suelos, pero aun así ella luchaba para que todo siguiera igual. Más sin embargo Mike no hacía nada al respecto. Mike idiota.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?- Preguntó Levi separándose de Hanji sacando un pañuelo de sus bolcillos para dárselo a la castaña.

–Lo encontré con Nanaba… estaban… cogiendo.- Dijo chillando para luego tomar el pañuelo de Levi y reposarlo en sus húmedos ojos.

–Digo, ¿Y tan siquiera la vieja estaba buena?- Preguntó Levi. Hanji infló los cachetes

– ¡LEVI, ESTO ES SERIO!- regañó.

–Son bromas; Hanji, no tienes por qué seguir con él, no te está valorando lo suficiente; no tienes nada que perder, no es como si viviera juntos o esperaran un bebé. Simplemente déjalo, es un estúpido por no apreciarte. – Dijo Levi para luego tomar de su café. Hanji se llevó el pañuelo de Levi a su rostro, ocultando su nariz y boca.

–A veces puedes ser tan lindo…- Dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

–Bueno, tengo qué. Eres mi mejor amiga.- Dijo con su habitual tono serio y Hanji asintió. Quizás Levi no era el mejor consejero del mundo y mucho menos un buen consolador, pero había algo bastante peculiar en Levi que hacía que pensaras con respecto a tu problema y le pusieras punto. Quizás por eso a Levi le iba tan bien en la vida… "quizás" Pensó.

–Date prisa, me quiero ir, los hospitales me desagradan. Te espero afuera. –Dijo Levi saliendo de la habitación; Era cierto, la última vez que había pisado un hospital había sido hace bastante tiempo atrás y, de alguna forma no lograba superar aquel hecho tan aterrador. Suspiró irritado, lo que daría por fumar otro cigarrillo, más no podía pues estaba en un estúpido lugar "libre de humo" Cuando Hanji se vio cambiada por completo, salió del cuarto cargando a duras penas la caja de rosquillas y su café, por lo que Levi decidió ayudarle con la caja.

Tomaron la merienda en la cafetería del hospital, Hanji se reía de cuando en cuando por los dolores de cabeza de Levi. Hanji realmente no le desagradaba la forma de ser de Levi, al contrario. Era una de esas cosas que hacían de esa persona lo sufrientemente interesante para ella; Quizás un poco de su mal humor si había disipado con la llegada de aquel chico que Levi autoproclamó "Novio". Pero en general, ella había estado con Levi desde la universidad, fue una de esas amistades que surgieron de manera fugaz, sólo ellos; Levi, Erwin y Ella luchando contra el maldito mundo.

-_Son 30 años Hanji, ¿No tienes miedo de que tu busto se caiga aún más?_- Preguntó Levi, Hanji se rió un poco.

-Para tener 30 años aún lucen bien- Habló una voz ajena a la de ellos dos.

– ¡Erwin!- Saludó Hanji alegremente, Levi alzó una mano y la agito en forma de saludo.

–Tan cariñoso como siempre, Levi.- Dijo Erwin mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

–En cuanto salí del trabajo vine hasta acá, me alegro de que estés bien. – Dijo mirando a Hanji intercambiando una mirada cómplice. Levi sonrió para sus adentros. No importaba que Hanji no le quisiera decir el cómo había ocurrido el accidente – con la excusa de que fue una completa estupidez- , sabía de ante mano que Erwin tenía algo que ver en eso por lo que se levantó de su lugar.

-Bueno, me voy… tengo una cruda de los mil demonios y tengo a alguien esperando por mí. –Dijo levantándose.

–Los veré en mi exposición de pinturas el viernes. – Dijo caminando fuera del hospital.

– ¡CLÁRO! – Escuchó la confirmación de ambos.

Salió del hospital y arrancó su móvil rumbo a su departamento, abrió la puerta, dejó sus botas por allí y subió las escaleras. Definitivamente hoy no haría nada, no tenía ni siquiera las ganas para ir a practicar con su banda, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse con un Eren totalmente dormido. Encontró una nota en la mesilla de noche.

"_Mis padres llegan mañana a las 10 de la mañana, _

_Si no es mucha molestia, trae a Eren lo más temprano_

_Que puedas… Atte: Mikasa"_

Entre cerró los ojos un poco; Los padres de Eren viajaban bastante por toda Inglaterra por su trabajo ligado al turismo. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla ¿Debería presentarse formalmente con los padres de Eren?...No, Eren aún no les mencionaba absolutamente nada a cerca de su preferencia sexual y mucho menos el que ya tenía un novio. Suspiró un poco, su relación con Eren aún era un secreto. ¿Qué era eso? ... ¿Un amorío de niños de primaria? Así parecía, el hecho de tener que esconder su relación le hacía sentirse completamente impotente. Frunció el ceño deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y camisa para luego echarse en la cama. Tenía que ser paciente, Eren sabía bien lo que hacía; y si eso implicaba hacer cosas estúpidas, entonces así sería… Todo por él, todo por Eren.

Echó una larga mirada a su dormilón acompañante; sus ojos cerrados… su faceta tranquila, su perfecta tez… y esos hermosos labios que invitaban a gritos ser sometidos. Pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza del chico. –"_Hoy te salvas"_- Pensó Levi depositando un corto beso en los labios del menor. Quizás después…

Continuará…

Este capítulo era esencial para que la historia se desarrollara mejor, ódienme si quieren por o poner mucho RIREN pero el siguiente capítulo tendrá más Sexo que el MARQUEZ DE SADE… xD LOL ok no ._. Déjenme un Review si les gustó el capítulo y si no pues no :DD

¡ME LARGO!


End file.
